


There is (not) Enough Time

by Shira_yu_ki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Established Relationship, Humorous Ending, Insecure Victor Nikiforov, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Content, Not What It Looks Like, Post-Grand Prix Final, Post-Season/Series 01, Supportive Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 19:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14479161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shira_yu_ki/pseuds/Shira_yu_ki
Summary: “Yuuri” Viktor sighed.“Why don’t you understand?” Yuuri asked weakly.“Yuuri, we are not having this conversation again.”





	There is (not) Enough Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!
> 
> This is my first fic on any fandom. Hope you guys like it.  
> Sorry if there are any mistakes, English is not my first language.  
> Enjoy reading. It's not what it looks like, it's a lot funnier ;)

 

 

_“Yuuri” Viktor sighed._

_“Why don’t you understand?” Yuuri asked weakly._

_“Yuuri, we are not having this conversation again.”_

 

* * *

 

It all started with a news update on internet. Links were shared, articles were posted, comments were made, messages received and his phone buzzed receiving frantic notifications. He turned it off and placed it face down on the table. It was one of those days when Viktor hated being famous (and an extrovert having multiple social media accounts). Articles were swarming over the internet and fans were feeding on them like scavengers. As much as he loved to have people’s support it was a little too much sometimes.

Some of them were accusing Yuuri to be a part of this, albeit indirectly, but still! Who in the hell even wrote those things? Was it necessary to drag Yuuri into everything he did? The poor man was already blaming himself enough. And now the social media on the top of it all. Now there were polls going on? Oh please give him a break! He didn’t care about the people who didn’t ship them together, why were they so much invested in his love life anyway when they should be minding their own business. It was purely frustrating. Even to him. Let alone the poor sacred soul of a certain anxious Japanese figure skater.

Okay. So actually it all started a few days before that when he had just returned from Skate Canada with his second gold medal of the season easily securing a spot in the GPF. Yuuri had moved in with him to St. Petersburg to train with the Russian team. It took some time to adjust and proper planning of course but they had easily adapted to their new schedules. Viktor would practice in the first half of the day and would be coaching Yuuri in the second half. It was the best arrangement since Yuuri was a late riser so he got enough time in the morning to see the household chores after completing his beauty sleep. Viktor however was a morning person, so it worked out pretty well. They would return together in the evening and go to the market together or take Makkachin to the park or may be fooling around watching TV, trying new dishes, reading world history, well that was no one’s business actually.

Okay back to the topic. Viktor had just returned from Skate Canada. Right! So one fine evening they were roaming in the market (and may be wandering a little here and there than shopping for their supplies) and enjoying their time together. Everything was going miraculously well until it wasn’t.

On their way back home, the peace and quiet of the evening was disrupted by frantic honking of a car horn. Before Yuuri could even blink Viktor was out like a flash and leapt off with an armful of a toddler coming crashing down on the other side of the road stumbling before coming to a halt. The car seemed to have crashed near the railing a few paces further down the road. Yuuri blinked and rushed to the other side of the road.

“Victor?!” he asked.

“ Yeah. Stumbled a bit” he took the boy from Viktor. A woman came rushing towards them, apologizing and thanking profusely asking if he was alright. Viktor tried to stand up only to wince and fall back again. That’s when Yuuri noticed. Was that blood on Viktor’s trousers?

“You’re hurt!”

People were starting to gather.

“May have sprained my ankle” he replied. He dismissed the small crowd saying just that and people were ……taking pictures? Taking pictures?! Seriously?!

“Here give me a hand, will you?”

“ Yeah.” Yuuri helped him sit up on a nearby bench. “Are you really fine though?”

“Just a sprain.”

“You’re bleeding” Yuuri said pointing under his right ankle.

“Oh” Viktor noticed then, “a scratch may be? Didn’t know it was there ‘til now” he said nonchalantly. “I can’t walk home with you though” he added with a rueful smile.

“Of course you can’t. I’ll call a cab”

Somewhere between all that chaos the driver of that car had come and apologized to them stating that his brakes had failed somehow. After two hours Yuuri had gone to see the doctor off while Victor was sitting on his bed, his wounds disinfected and ankle bandaged. He was holding a prescription for painkillers and ointments with an advice of not overexerting himself doing anything strenuous and at least be well rested till the pain goes away. In other words he was supposed to endure one week’s bed rest. The ‘just a sprain’ turned out to be a major one.

Few hours later, a certain legendary skater’s social media account exploded.

 

* * *

 

**[2 days after the Cup of China]**

**_Viktor Nikiforov injured during competitive season?_ **

_“The Russian skater Viktor Nikiforov was seen in Cup of China event with skater Yuuri Katsuki of Japan. Rumor has that he suffered a minor injury earlier this week and is currently on a temporary leave and is off the ice. Upon asking skater Nikiforov confirmed that he suffered a major sprain earlier this week while saving a child from a racing car in the market area whose brakes had failed. He further added that he has taken one week’s bed rest following to his doctor’s advice and soon would be back on the ice assuring that it was nothing too serious given there was enough time for healing and practicing. In an interview he said that since he was on walking terms now, he came to support his skater which was the least he could do, considering he was unavailable to him these last few days…………… ‘Yuuri has held me captive in my own room until I recover. I had to come at least for moral support since I wasn’t there for him during practice’, skater Nikiforov said in an interview…………..”_

**_[Repost] Victuuri4ever_ **

_Yuuricatskey31: ‘held captive in my own room until I recover’ NOW HERE’S SOME LIGHT IN THE DARKNESS._

_Vityanicky07: This couple is downright adorable. #Getwellsoon Vitya._

_Catsu_don_key: Saved a kid now save your podium. Go Vitya #getwellsoon_

_[load more comments]_

**_[Repost] SkatingNews(unofficial)_ **

_ViktorNiki4ov: Our hero saved a child. Oww and got hurt in the process. #Getwellsoon Viktor._

_Skater_otaku: Final’s not fun without the best in it. #Getwellsoon Victor._

_Maria96: That’s so sweet of him to go and support skater Katsuki even though he isn’t in the best shape right now._

_Joe_Mac87: Shouldn’t he be resting than flying around the globe right now? #Getwellsoon Victor._

_Catsu_key: He says he is good enough to walk around. To support his skater shows good sportsmanship #Joe_Mac87_

_Catsu_key: Rest a lot and #getwellsoon Viktor._

_Anonymous75: Here’s why luck always favors Nikiforov (saves a kid and back on duty). #Getwellsoon_

_[load more comments]_

Viktor was banished from the rink until he was properly healed. Yuuri went alone to practice. Both of them had perfected their routines anyway, so all that needed was practice which on Viktor’s behalf was taken care of by Yakov without much trouble. Their assignments were also quite far apart Viktor being assigned the first two events in which he had already won gold and Yuuri’s first event was in China in which he too took gold this year. Next was the last event followed by the GPF which was more or less a month away. So it wasn’t that bad he had a minor accident. Okay, no it was bad but everything considered including the timing of the qualifier tournaments, they got quite lucky. There was enough time and nothing would be affected (drastically).

Yuuri seemed more worried than usual. His anxiety did nothing to help at all. ‘May be the news was bothering him’, Victor thought ‘the press did imply that he was keeping me from proper care even if I told them otherwise’. Viktor had strictly followed the doctor’s advice. The swelling of his ankle had gone back to normal and the wounds were already healing. At least if he didn’t angle his foot too much, he could walk without pain shooting up through his leg. In case the readers were wondering, yes he had tried walking the very next day actually and then it wasn’t much trouble convincing him to accept his fate on bed after that. But that didn’t stop him from following Yuuri to his first competition of the season. No! He insisted on tagging along for moral support since he could not be with him during his practice at the rink. In return Yuuri had convinced him to remain on bed for the rest of the days that week although he had paid extra attention and his injury hadn’t worsened.

Also since Yuuri seemed more off than usual he did not complain and just went with it with a promise to rest till his wounds completely healed and ankle no longer hurt. And no, he would not overexert himself with work that others could handle. That was it!

So, Russian legend Viktor Nikiforov was now lounging on his bed reading Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince for the third time in a row feeling very much like little Harry taken care of by a very loving Katsuki Yuuri playing Lily Potter. Not that he was complaining but this was a little too much even for his ‘extra’ standards. Or so he thought at least.

After twenty minutes of wanderlust his brain finally accepted that he could not focus on the task at hand (or in this case his book at hand) and decided to call it a night. He switched off the lights and laid down on his bed.

Right! His bed! Oh what would he not give to leave that hell! Yuuri had moved to the other room not to mistakenly hurt him just in case. And now he was all alone here.

Speaking of Yuuri who won’t let him do anything ‘cause “you need your rest Victor” and “oh don’t get up Vitya tell me what you need I’ll get it for you.”

Yuuri was an angel. His sweet, beautiful and talented angel. He was so in love oh God save him! But currently the said angel had held him captive in his own house, not even sparing even a pinch of liberty or mercy for his solitary life in his tiny bedroom (which was not so tiny actually).

‘What a sadist’ he thought to himself, ‘Viktor Nikiforov, age 29, five times World Figure Skating Champion, engaged to a sadistic angel’ he smiled despite himself and added in his mental to do list to go to the rink the next day. There was more than enough time for the finals but he was kind of getting bored now. He closed his eyes and fell into arms of slumber awaiting him.

Two hours later on the other side of his house, Yuuri woke up from another nightmare.

 

* * *

 

**[2 weeks after the Cup of China, St. Petersburg Russia]**

“I’m coming to the rink with you today” Viktor said while plating their breakfast.

“You went to the rink yesterday” Yuuri replied not even looking up from his phone.

“Hmm”

“And the day before”

“And the day before that too” Viktor added.

“Yes!”

“Is there a problem with that?”

“What’s so special about today?”

“I’ll be skating of course.”

Now Yuuri looked up, “Your wounds….”

“Have healed, well almost and ankle is fine too. Nothing I can’t handle. And there’s still time, it’ll heal. I’m not going back to practice right now, I just want to skate. And I’m kind of getting bored just sitting at home doing nothing. If I don’t get out now my joints will be rusted Yuuri.”

“You’re not just sitting at home.”

“I’ve read Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince for two and a half times in the past two weeks, now have some mercy Yuuri.”

 

 

[Two hours later]

 

Viktor tied his skates, took off the skate guards and entered the ice. He hadn’t skated two laps around the ice when he heard a very familiar voice call him.

“Vitya!”

“Hi Yakov” he waved and skated towards him.

“Are you coming back to practice now?”

“No. Not yet. May be after 2-3 days? You know I have to convince the higher _authority_ first.”

“At least your higher _authority_ knows how to keep your whims on leash”, Yakov huffed.

“Yakov you wound me” he said posing dramatically before skating another lap, “I thought at least you would save me from this house arrest” he did a twizzle and then shifted to an outside spread eagle.

Yurio snorted, “You might want to save yourself right now, old man.”

“And why’s that?” Viktor came to a halt where Yurio was standing near the rink wall.

He beckoned him closer and whispered, “ _Authority_ incoming.”

Viktor blinked and turned to see where Yurio was pointing immediately regretting his decision. He came face to face with a very annoyed looking Japanese skater with arms over his chest. His eyes narrowed upon coming in contact with his and he tapped his toe pick twice behind him. A very clear gesture that screamed ‘ _explain_ _yourself’._

Viktor almost visibly gulped at the sight, “Hi”

“Hello”

“So….what are you doing over here?” he managed to ask.

“No jumps”, came a stern reply.

“Right.”

“Or spins.”

“Done.”

For the rest half hour Viktor skated random figures on ice thinking what had gotten into the Japanese skater so suddenly.

 

* * *

 

**[3 weeks after Cup of China, St. Petersburg, Russia]**

 

_Free program score: 125.7_

_Total score: 240.9_

_Viktor Nikiforov was a five times World Champion and Grand Prix Champion._

_He was the God of figure skating and a living legend who always nailed all his jumps. Viktor Nikiforov never fell. Never! It was against the laws of nature._

_But today he touched down during a quad salchow and wobbled almost falling during a quad flip. A quad flip?! His performance was a bit sloppy too._

_This was not happening. But the sky wasn’t purple and pigs didn’t fly. “Still this is not happening” Yuuri thought sitting in the Kiss & Cry with his fiancé, “not here, not anywhere in the multiverse.”_

_Oh but the media was very, very intrigued. They were mobbed by a swarm of reporters after coming to the other side for the post performance interview. People started shouting and camera flashes blinded them as soon as they came into view._

_“Mr. Nikiforov what would you say about your free program today?”_

_“Was it because of your injury earlier this season? Was it because you were coaching and competing at the same time?”_

What?

_“Do you think it was because of the lack of practice time because of the accident earlier?”_

Yes of course. He lost because of me……

_“What would you say about you showing up with Mr. Katsuki in his competitions although you were suffering from injury and could not practice yourself?”_

Even if it wasn’t because of me…or was it?

_“Mr. Nikiforov…….”_

But still it is my fault, isn’t it? I brought him back and I held him back. He wasn’t fine even if he insisted. I should have known better. This is all my fault.

_“….injury…”_

_“….practice time…..”_

_“…..coaching…..”_

It’s my fault. Everything is…..

_“…. holding back….”_

….my fault! It’s all my fault. _My_ fault!

_The reporters were shouting until their individual voices could be barely identified. They were buzzing like thousands of bees. Where was Mr. Feltsman? Yuuri was hyperventilating._

“…ri. Yuuri?”

Viktor?

“Yuuri, wake up.”

Viktor was calling him? He blinked and took in his surroundings. Viktor was hovering above him. He sat up. There were no reporters. He was…..in their house? Yes, he was in their apartment in St. Petersburg.

“Victor” he slumped upon him.

Viktor held him, “Bad dream?”

He nodded.

“Want to talk about it?”                                          

He stiffened.

“It was about the finals?” That wasn’t actually a question. He didn’t answer.

Viktor chuckled, “It’s okay solynshko. We still have time. Don’t stress yourself too much”

Yeah, sure! Only if he could.

 

* * *

 

**[2 days before Skate America, St. Petersburg, Russia]**

 

“You don’t have to come to America with me”’ Yuuri said for the third time that evening. They were sitting at the table having invited Yurio for dinner.

Viktor served each of them and sat down on the chair’ “I’ve told you we are not having this conversation again”

“Then why don’t you just listen to me”, Yuuri said picking up his fork. Yurio was silently listening to their conversation looking back and forth between them.

“And let you go alone instead?”

“You can stay here and practice instead. Mr. Feltsman can come with me”

“Yakov will not have returned from Mila’s competition by then”, Viktor said.

“Actually”, Yurio interrupted “he is right”

Yuuri sighed, “You’ll lose practice time.”

Viktor scoffed, “You won’t let me touch the ice a week ago. What happened now?”

“You were injured then. It could have gotten worse with your recklessness.” Viktor made a face at that. “Now that you’re fine, you have to make up for all that lost time”

“Really?” Viktor was beauty and grace. And the master of technical elements.

“What?” Yuuri asked.

“Honestly Yuuri? How much more time do I need to perfect my already perfected routine?”

Yurio gave him a look halfway through his dinner.

“I don’t know”, Yuuri replied.

“Guess?”

“A week, perhaps?”, Yuuri said nonchalantly. Okay, so Viktor was beauty and grace part II, but he was still the master of technical elements, practice or no practice, so no he was not overestimating himself.

Yurio gawked at them.

“And how much time do we have here before we leave for the finals?” Viktor smiled a bit. This was known territory now.

“Two weeks minus a few days if you come to America, so a week and a half?”

“Right?” Viktor gave a winning smile, “So for the remaining three or so days let’s go on a date first, then shopping next and relax for the rest of the time for the GPF” he finished in a chirpy note and got up with his empty dish towards the sink.

Yuuri sighed in defeat. Yurio gawked with wider eyes and slacked jaw. He blinked when Yuuri nudged him and dug into his remaining dinner.

 

* * *

 

**[2 weeks later, GPF Medal Ceremony]**

 

Yuuri was standing on the top of the podium. Viktor lost gold to him by 0.02 points. Yurio got bronze not far behind Viktor. Yuuri smiled down at Viktor. He beamed at him in response.

“So now you’ve got gold and left me with silver instead?” he teased.

Yuuri laughed, “I think the colour suits you. It matches with your hair” he winked.

Instrumental version of the Japanese national anthem was played. They left the rink after their victory lap. “Does the wedding proposal still stand now that I have won gold?” Yuuri asked.

“Of course it does. I would have married you regardless.” Viktor replied.

“Yuuriiiiiii, congrats buddy!” Phichit hugged him.

“Are you still planning a summer wedding, mon cheri?” Chris asked weaving his arm around Viktor’s shoulder.

“Hmm” Phichit blinked “didn’t you say you always wanted a spring wedding Yuuri? Under the cherry blossom trees?”

“Yeah, haha. That was…” Yuuri trailed off smiling sheepishly.

“You know a winter wedding is nice too” Mila joined them.

“Who in the hell wants a winter wedding now?” Yurio growled.

“Georgi used to gush about how he wanted a honeymoon in his old family home where they could even skate on a frozen lake” She supplied.

“Gross!”

“Who is getting married this winter?” Sara came running dragging her brother along with her.

“I am” Viktor said. All eyes turned to him. “What?” he asked.

“Actually guys, we never got to plan properly with all the shifting and scheduling and competing, you know” All eyes turned to him now. He continued anyway, “Don’t you think it’s a little too early to decide anything yet, Viktor?”

“Of course not.” Viktor said.

“I think Yuuri is right, Viktor” Chris suggested, “You should take your time.”

“I don’t have time for this!” All went silent.

“But….” Yuuri started gathering his courage.

“No buts. And you” he said pointing Yuuri “shut up. Don’t you dare say a word.” He then turned to Chris, “Do you have any idea what I have been through this past month? I tripped a little and the internet exploded. They didn’t let me enter the rink. Yuuri didn’t let me leave my bed for two weeks straight! I finished a Harry Potter book almost three times just sitting there doing nothing. He even left me to sleep alone at night and moved to the other room in the name of not hurting my leg any further, Chris!” Viktor almost whined at the last part.” He turned back to Yuuri, “And all that time maybe be you were sorting the wardrobe or something and I thought you might as well be packing to leave me because of all those reporters and social media”

“Viktor….” Yuuri said softly.

“I know that was affecting you a lot and you also had nightmares, didn’t you? At least if we are married, I know that I have time to convince you about whatever it was going on in that anxious mind of yours. At least I could have time to explain you otherwise.”

Yuuri stood there dumbfounded.

“Um. Viktor” Phichit asked, “What has your marriage to do with all of this?”

“Divorce procedures take more time than packing your luggage and throwing a ring at me, isn’t it?”

Chris burst into laughter followed by Phichit and the others. Yurio just stood there and rolled his eyes muttering something about ‘hopeless lovesick oldies’. Yuuri too joined the suit soon after comprehending what just had happened. Viktor just stood there blinking, thinking what joke he had missed.

Chris was the first to speak, “Oh cheri, I want to sympathize with you but this is just too much.” Viktor eyed him with utmost curiosity.

Phichit followed clearing his throat, “I’m very disappointed in you Yuuri” he said holding up a pointer finger for emphasize, “Did Papa Phichit teach you nothing about behaving with your elders? Look what you did to Viktor.”

“I’m not old” Viktor protested, “Not too old, am I?”

“Of course you are, old man” Yurio scoffed and was pointedly ignored.

“Now, now Yurio” Chris purred, “Don’t tease him.”

“Whatever”

“What do I do, Chris?” Victor asked in a small voice.

“Oh, you have a winter wedding, mon ami” Chris replied putting his hand back around Viktor’s shoulders.

“No!” Yuuri tried to protest between his fits of laughter.

“Yes” Phichit jumped in, “and you go to rural Russia for your honeymoon and you skate on a frozen lake” he said with his megawatt smile.

“Not you too Phichito-kun” Yuuri grumbled laughter forgotten.

“We’ll think about that later. There’s time for that. First I have a wedding planned in a week” Viktor chirped happily with a heart shaped smile, “You all are invited of course.”

“What?!”

“Seriously?!”

“But that’s too early! I might as well have to cancel my tickets for that.”

“Do I get a say in this?” Yuuri asked.

“NO!” they all shouted in unison. He went back to sulk.

Yurio cackled. Yuuri gave him a displeased look. “Shouldn’t you be exited Katsudon?” Yurio asked with a devious smirk, “Now that you legally get to be gross together?”

“Ughhh!!!” Yuuri grumbled.

“…….so I already had everything planned beforehand” Viktor was talking with Chris. Then he turned face his fiancé, “hey Yuuri! What do you think would be better, red roses or blue ones?”

“I say both” Phichit volunteered raising his hand like a schoolboy, “and I’ll be Yuuri’s best man.” He winked at Yuuri.

“Seriously guys? The medal ceremony just got over.” Yuuri muttered and was fashionably ignored.

“I’ll be your best man, cheri” Chris said to Viktor who beamed in response. Yurio laughed at the incredulous situation. “I’ll be the ring bearer then” he said.

“No, that will be Makkachin” Viktor said instead.

“So what the hell am I doing?”

“You are doing nothing” Viktor said again.

“What?! I’ve to endure you guys being gross all the time and I get nothing?!” he growled.

“No” said Yuuri. Yurio looked at him hopefully. “We are adopting you after getting married” Yuuri finished with his ‘eros’ smirk.

Everyone bursts into laughter at Yurio’s horrified expression.

 

**_FIN_ **

**Author's Note:**

> So. My poor baby Vitya has time for practice but no time to waste for his wedding. Someone is desperate out there.  
> Ouch!
> 
> Comments are welcome. Criticisms are also welcome.  
> Bu_byeeee...!!!


End file.
